earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Meg
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Naamah: ~4000 BCE - Present Naamah was born from an unholy union of the fallen Prince of Hell known as Azazel and Rosacarnis, the daughter of the demon Nergal. Azazel and many of Lucifer's early followers had been dispatched to Earth to find out why Lucifer's archangel brethren were frequently operating on Earth. Upon encountering Azazel and sensing his infernal power, Nergal brokered a deal with the Prince of Hell. The deal was sealed with an intimate ritual between Nergal's daughter and the Prince of Hell. After her birth, Naamah was given to her father as part of the deal. When Lilith, the Mother of Monsters, informed Lucifer and the Princes of Hell of the Garden of Eden, Hell's plan became to sabotage the Presence's experiment with Adam and Eve. Naamah was tasked to do this in her father's place as he engaged in political maneuvers against the other Princes of Hell. Naamah's early attempts had mixed success, but she lost track of Adam and Eve. Fate intervened, and while wearing the skin of an unfortunate waif, Naamah spotted Lilith on an ancient road. Revealing herself to Lilith, Naamah attempted to convince Lilith to join forces with her. Much to Naamah's surprise, Lilith agreed to show her the way to Adam and Eve's hidden alcove, where they had raised their sons Cain and Abel. However, when the two demons arrived, they found the oasis refuge empty. The two learned that Lilith's machinations had torn the family apart, but Naamah felt there was still more damage to be done. Using dark magic, Naamah sent shades out to all corners of the Earth, armed with the scent of the oasis' former residents. The summoned spirits found the only target remaining on Earth, Adam. They compelled him to return home where Lilith and Naamah captured him and tortured him for years in an attempt to corrupt him. What ultimately happened to Adam is not known as both the succubi have each given conflicting accounts. For the next six thousand or so years, Naamah made a name for herself as her father's right-hand. She became a skilled succubus and tormentor, but she was most known for as a summoner, able to summon infernals more ancient and powerful than herself and still bind them to her will. For a time, she also served as Lucifer's Royal Sorceress. She was one of his many lovers before he took a particular shining toward Mazikeen. At some point, while in Zandia in the 17th century, Naamah gave birth to Sebastian Blood, the founder of the Church of Blood. Following her father's imprisonment at the hands of the Endless, Naamah has been working tirelessly to free her father. She split her time between Hell, Earth, and exploring other dimensions, even going to the Dreaming. In the absence of Dream, she was also able to study the instrument of her father's containment in person. During this time she also returned to the Church of Blood. Using the body of a willing cultist, Naamah seduced Tony Masters, an English initiate to the cult. Months later, Naamah's host gave birth to a daughter named Meg. Years later, a teenage Meg escaped from the Zandian cult in which she was raised. She made it as far as America, and there was found by Naamah whose smoky form immediately took Meg's body as her own. Armed with a host body bred to synchronize perfectly with her infernal aura, Naamah wasted no time in enacting her unholy agenda. Supplemental Report * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) In corporal realms, Naamah's true form is a cloud of dark gray and black smoke, with white and yellow essence lightning seen sparking inside at odd intervals, devoid of any humanoid features. In Hell, Naamah often assumes a form similar to her more recent human host, only naked and often bearing some form of internal taint, such as horns, a tail, or scaly skin.Network Files: Naamah Threat Assessment Resources * Infernal Demon Physiology (½ Fallen, ¼ Hellion, ¼ Endless) ** Enhanced Physicality ** Enhanced Senses ** Immortality ** Immunity to some Infernal Restrictions ** Possession ** Supernatural Senses ** Telekinesis ** Teleportation * Infernal Sorceress ** Legendary Summoner & Bindwright ** World-Class Hematomancer ** Master Infernal Sorceress Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Eldritch Elements * Vulnerability to Cold Iron Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 7 - Legendary * Weapons: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Expertise: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Ranged: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Strategy: 5 - Master / Remarkable Trivia and Notes Trivia * Meg has a Threat Assessment ranking of 120, marking her as a Severe Threat. Notes * Meg Masters is a character from the Supernatural TV Series. * Her appearance is based on Nicki Aycox, one of the two actresses who portrayed her on the show. * Her former hosts are two members of the Church of Blood in the comics: Mother Mayhem (Anna Resik) and Mother Blood (Sonya Tarinka). * Her birth date is a nod to her first appearance in the show: Season 1, Episode 11 "Scarecrow". * The goblet she's holding in the portrait is the Goblet of Blood. It is an object used as a common form of communication between demons and their allies in the show. Links and References * Appearances of Meg * Character Gallery: Meg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Hellite Category:Zandians Category:Hell Clan Category:Endless Family Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Hybrid Category:Unique Physiology Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Immortality Category:Possession Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Occultism Category:Magic Category:Summoning Category:Severe Threat Category:27th Reality Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Height 5' 9"